Those Predators People Call The Press
by Marorin5
Summary: A/U: Goku has defeated King Piccolo. Now the young Saiyan was given by Kami a week to relax and be with his friends before training to fight Piccolo Jr. However, nothing's going to be exactly as planned as those Predators People Calls the Press appears at Kame House to get some answers, and nothings is going to stop them to get the information they want!


**Hello there people! Here's Marorin5 with a new one shot. I was watchin' some episodes of King Piccolo's saga and this came to my mind. So me and my bored self decided to make this. It's a little attempt at making humor, I dunno how I managed.**

**Summary: A/U: Goku has defeated King Piccolo. Now the young Saiyan was given by Kami a week to relax and be with his friends before training to fight Piccolo Jr. However, nothing's going to be exactly as planned as those Predators People Calls the Press appears at Kame House to get some answers, and nothings is going to stop them to get the information they want!**

**A/N: This story occurs in the same A/U that "Getting Together For a Promise". Let's just say this is a side-story. **

**_A/N September 10th, 2013:_****_Hey, you guys! I was rereading this story and ugh! I realized how many mistakes and stuff it had. So, I took care of those mistakes and I, hopefully, converted this story into a better reading for you guys. I edited some few parts but, feh, just some few little details, nothin' important. Also, took care of some parts so I could change the rating from T to K+. Well, hopefully, there is no mistake left. Hope you enjoy this little humorous—or at least intended to be humorous—one-shot! o(^^)o _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT... Guess I'll only own 'em in my dreams...**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

**Anyways, off to the story folks!**

* * *

_**Those Predators People Call The Press**_

_By Marorin5_

* * *

The Great Demon King Piccolo has been defeated. A young Saiyan named Son Goku killed the demon Namekian with his _'Penetrate!'_ attack.

Even though, it wasn't exactly a _very_ good ending as Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu were killed by King Piccolo. And due to the demon killing the eternal dragon Shenron, couldn't be wished back to life.

That, until Master Korin remembered the Earth's guardian, Kami_-sama_, the creator of the Dragon Balls.

Goku, with help of his Power Pole, managed to get to Kami's lookout and convince the Guardian to revive Shenron. But, with just one condition: he had to stay three years training with him so that he could kill King Piccolo's recantation, Piccolo Jr.

"Okay, then, have you already fixed the dragon, Mr. Popo?" Kami asked

"Yes, I did," the Genie responded

"Well, then, let's give this dragon life…" Kami said, pointing the Dragon figure with his finger, shooting him with a light.

The Dragon started to shine, and a spark of light flew down the lookout.

"Were…Were it'd go?" asked a confused Goku

"To were the dragon balls are located of course," Kami answered. "They've already been activated."

"Oh…" Goku said. "Kami? I know I promised I'll stay here to train, but… Can I go to see my friends being brought back to life?"

Kami looked at the boy; it was obvious he really wanted to go to see his friends.

"Fine, you may go," Kami allowed with a small smile.

"Wha…?" Goku asked in disbelief, he never thought Kami would actually say yes! "You…mean it?" the young Saiyan asked trying to be polite.

"Yes," Kami confirmed smiling. "Go be with your friends, but in one week, you'd better be here to train for the upcoming Tournament."

"Yeah! YEAH! I promise Kami! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best of the bestest!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Goku happily got down from Kami's lookout to Korin's tower. After explaining what happened to Korin and Yajirobe, he called his faithful friend, the Nimbus Cloud and flew off to Kame House.

.oO0Oo.

"What a great day, huh?" Bulma asked to her friends

"Yeah, it'd be perfect if Krillin, the ol' Roshi an' Chiaotzu were 'ere as well…" Blonde Launch said, and they all sighted. Oh, how much they missed them…

"Well, at least there's peace now…" Oolong said trying to look to the bright side

"Yeah…" Puar agreed. The Z-Fighters all sighted again.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" a voice was heard in the distance. All faces lit up at the voice. They all knew way to well that voice.

Goku jumped off of his Nimbus Cloud and landed right in the beach.

"Yo!" Goku greeted friendly; all his friends greeted him happily as well. "Guys, haven't you taken a look at the Dragon Balls?"

"Huh? Why? They're only rocks right now, Goku…" Yamcha said sadly.

"You think?" Goku asked

"Goku, you're hiddin' somethin', aren't you?" Bulma asked in an accusing tone

"Maybe."

"What it is? Did ya go to Kami's in the end?" Tien asked

"I'll tell you soon enough, guys. But first go check on the Dragon Balls," Goku answered grinning.

"I don't get it! Why do you want us to check on 'em? They're just—" Bulma said as she entered the house, but when she got a look at the Dragon Balls she froze "T-They're…they're activated!" she exclaimed shocked.

"WHAT?!" all but Goku shouted.

"But, there's no way…" Yamcha said in disbelief. "T-They were rocks minutes ago…"

"Well, that kinda answers to your question!" Goku exclaimed happily. "I did go to Kami's place an' I did convince 'im to revive Shenron!"

All the Z-Fighters stood in disbelief for some seconds. But then they all erupted into cheers. They got all the balls to the beach and put them to the floor.

"This gonna work?" Bulma asked.

"Supposedly, yes," Goku answered.

"'Kay then… Yo, Goku! Why don't _you_ call th' Dragon, huh?" Launch asked.

"Sure!" the Saiyan smiled. "ARISE, SHENRON! WE'VE SUMMON YOU!"

Black clouds started to appear, thunders everywhere. The balls started to shine and the Eternal Dragon appeared. Tien and Launch stood in disbelief, they have heard about the Dragon, but seeing it was a whole different thing! Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and Puar watched in disbelief as well, despite the fact they have already seen the Dragon before. Why was it that whenever it was summoned it seemed the Dragon was bigger than before?

**"WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME?" **Shenron's booming voice was heard.

"We've have, Shenron!" Goku answered taking a step forwards, knowing that despite of the Dragon's scary appearance, he was not going to do nothing bad.

**"AH, SON GOKU," **the Dragon acknowledged. **"I SHALL THANK YOU, FOR CONVINCING KAMI TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE."**

"Aw, it was nothin'," Goku said scratching the back of his head.

**"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" **the Dragon asked.

"You know what to wish for, Goku," Bulma told him. Goku nodded.

"WE WANNA BRING KRILLIN, MASTER ROSHI, CHIAOTZU AN' EVERYONE ELSE THAT WAS KILLED BY KING PICCOLO BACK TO LIFE!" Goku said loudly.

**"IT SHALL BE DONE!" **the Dragon's booming voice said.

Seconds later, Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu started to slowly waking up.

"Wha…? Where…?" Krillin asked groaning slightly confused, he wasn't able to say more as his eyes became glued to the giant Dragon before him. "T-That's…Shenron?!"

"So, that's the eternal dragon…" Master Roshi said lowly as he looked the dragon. Chiaotzu was way too shocked to even say anything.

**"IT HAS BEEN DONE!" **the Dragon said. **"FARE THEE WELL, ****_Z-FIGHTERS, _****TILL WE MEET AGAIN," **Shenron said, surprising everyone because of how they called them. After he said that the Dragon was evolved in light and the Dragon Balls were sent flying to different parts of Earth. The sky soon returned to the normal blue color.

.oO0Oo.

The Z-Fighters were lying lazily on Kame House. They were all really happy they were all together again. Krillin didn't waste time on thanking his best friend for what he'd done. Chiaotzu also thanked him and was overjoyed to be with his best friend Tien again. Master Roshi was full of pride right now… he knew a warrior would appear and kill Piccolo, but he never thought it would be his own pupil!

What confused them all was why did Shenron call them 'Z-Fighters'. Bulma explained she invented the name to cover Goku's identity as the Mysterious Boy who defeated King Piccolo, but why did Shenron call them that? They guessed it was because from this day on they _truly _were all Bulma had said to Channel Z. The Earth's Special Forces, the Protectors of Earth, the Z-Fighters.

Goku told his friends he had to go train with Kami and that the Namekian only gave him a week to be with them. He didn't tell them _why_ Kami wanted to train him in the first place. Kami wanted it to be a secret. Besides, you don't want to ruin your friends' happiness telling them that in three years danger would approach _again_.

Anyways, the Z-Fighters were in Kame House doing nothing simply enjoying being together and in peace. But that peace wouldn't last long.

The front door slammed open salting everyone in the house.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"We've found him! The boy who defeated King Piccolo!" a voice shouted excitedly.

Before the Z-Fighters even knew what was going one the house was full and I mean **full** on reporters. Helicopters were flying nearby. Camera's flashes everywhere.

"W-What the hell's goin' on?!" Goku shouted.

"You're the boy who defeated King Piccolo!" a reporter yelled, it didn't take long for poor Goku being 'attacked' by those predators people call the press.

"What's your name?!"

"And your date of birth?!"

"And your age?!"

"What's your favorite color?!"

"Are you married?!"

Before Goku even had time to open his mouth, Bulma answered for him. "Hey! Leave 'im alone!"

"Huh? Hey aren't you _the_ Bulma Briefs?!" a reporter asked.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Can I have your autograph?!"

"What does it feels being the daughter of _the_ Doctor Briefs?"

"Huh?!" Bulma asked, suddenly feeling nervous as the 'predators' started 'attacking' her.

"What's your big deal?!" Launch asked enraged. "Leave us alone an' get the FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE!"

"Hey, aren't you that criminal named Launch?" a reporter asked.

"T-That's none of your business!" Launch shot back.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT PRIVACITY MEANS?! 'CUZ IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T!" Oolong screamed.

"Hey, aren't you the man that helped the boy fight Piccolo?!" a reporter asked Tien.

"What's your name?!"

"How old are you?!"

"Why do you have three eyes?"

"Uh…" Tien sweat-dropped, this was crazy!

"OH! HOW CUTE!" a female reporter shouted when seeing Chiaotzu.

"Why do you look like a clown?"

"Are you a doll?"

"Uh…no…" Chiaotzu stammered, he didn't like to have all the attention.

"What a beautiful cat!" another female reporter yelled when seeing Puar.

"Yeah! He sure is!"

"Maybe I could buy him so that he gets to be my pet!"

"Uh, Yamcha, help me!" Puar pleaded.

"HEY! Puar's **_not_** on sale!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Huh? Why not?"

"'Cuz he isn't, point!" Yamcha exclaimed. Those reporters were driving him crazy! "Now could you please GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Yeah! Pretty please!" Krillin exclaimed hiding under a table. "We don't wanna be famous, at least not like this!"

"Aren't you Master Roshi?!" a reporter asked to the Turtle Hermit.

"That's sure me…now…" Master Roshi said and slowly started inhaling some air. "COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE MY HOUSE?!" the old man yelled his lungs empty. "Unless…you let me have a date with'cha an' I'll consider it," Master Roshi said to a female reporter, trying to feel her butt, only to be elbowed in the head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goku shouted being surrounded with reporters. "I don't wanna tell you anythin', now leave! Don't you know what 'privacity' means?!"

"B-but, if you're a robber…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Are you one of the boy's friends?!" a reporter asked Launch, scared.

"None of your friggin' business! Now could ya leave?!" Launch exclaimed.

"Hey, is 'Z-Fighters' truly the group's name?" a random reporter asked.

"Why?"

"Who invented the name?"

"Why the 'Z'?"

"How cute are these two! I've always wanted to have a doll and a cat in my house!" a reporter exclaimed hugging Chiaotzu and Puar.

"ARGH! WE AREN'T IN SALE! LEAVE US ALONE! YAMCHA/TIEN HELP ME!" both Z-Fighters shouted in unison.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked Yamcha.

"HE SURE DOES! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hey, Bulma Briefs, excuse me, but you never told us what are you doing here," a reporter said.

"Yeah!" another reporter agreed.

"I don't hafta! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Bulma exclaimed losing her temper.

"What have we done to deserve this?!" Krillin asked still hiding under the table.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" a reporter who saw Krillin asked.

"Yeah, do you like to be hiding under the table?"

"Why are you even hiding?"

"WHY D'YA THINK?!" Krillin shouted in response.

"WE DEMAND A LAWYER!" Oolong shouted. "THIS IS VIOLATING PEOPLE'S PRIVACITY!"

"An' we were so peaceful just some minutes ago!" Krillin groaned.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Goku shouted trying to get away from the reporters "IF I'D KNOWN YOU WOULDA COME HERE LOOKIN' FOR ME I'D NEVER EVEN COME DOWN FROM KAMI'S LOOKOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Kami?" a reporter asked. "Who's Kami?"

"You mean Kami, as the God, Kami_-sama_?!" an old reporter asked, shocked.

"Hey, why do you have a tail?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah," a female reporter agreed touching Goku's tail, while the boy just wanted to get it away from the reporter's hand. Thanks goodness it was not his weakness anymore or he would be on the floor. "Hey! It's actually soft!"

"ARGH! WHY KAMI? WHY?!" Goku shouted. "You never mentioned these predators people call the press were comin'!"

.oO0Oo.

Up in the lookout, Kami was watching Goku and his friends struggle. "I'm sorry, Goku, I didn't know…" the Namekian God said. "It's not like I can control people's lives. Besides, there are even more powerful Gods than me!"

.oO0Oo.

In Heaven, Grand Kai's planet and the Sacred World of Kai's loud sneezes were heard. King Yemma, King Kai, West Kai, East Kai, South Kai, Grand Kai, Kibito and Supreme Kai had all sneezed in perfect unison.

.oO0Oo.

Somewhere unknown for everyone, even for me, the author, Destiny smiled. It was so funny how the Gods were blamed for the things he did! And it would happen more often, that's right! He already had it all planned. In the near future when the Z-Fighters enter to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament this will still happen (Who Will Fight Who! :D Yeah, I've decided that this and that story are both in the same A/U that "Getting Together For A Promise". Well anyways, if you haven't read that story of mine, please do it! Pretty please? :3). Poor Dende… He hasn't even been born yet and his destiny of being Earth's God and being blamed for what happens had already been decided.

.oO0Oo.

"But if I know something," Kami continued. "Is that I'm sure glad I'm not there right now!"

"Me too," Mr. Popo agreed.

.oO0Oo.

The Z-Fighters tried to nervously avoid the reporters who kept asking and asking them questions, questions and more questions.

Just when they had lost all hope, Goku face lit up as he had an idea. He tried to get near Tien, but because of the mass of reporters it wasn't really easy. The male Saiyan finally made it were the Triclops was.

"Psst, Tien!" Goku whispered getting the Triclops' attention.

"Huh? What Goku?" the three-eyed man asked.

"I've got a plan to get away from these guys," Goku said loud enough so that only Tien heard.

Tien's face lit up when Goku said that, "An' what it is?!"

"It's simple, look…" Goku said and started whispering to Tien's ear. Of course, the reporters wanted to know why.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" one asked.

"Why are you whispering?" another one asked.

"ARE YOU HIDDING SOMETHING FROM US?!" a reporter who was new at the job exclaimed

"PRIVACITY, BRO! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" Goku exclaimed just after he finished whispering to Tien his plan.

With a little difficulty…okay…_much_ difficulty, Goku and Tien manage to tell the other Z-Fighters their plan. They all agreed and started preparing themselves. They all got closer to the front door. Master Roshi grabbed a capsule and backed away to the door with the others. When they were all there, still being attacked by the 'predators' and their questions, Goku shouted, "NOW, TIEN!"

Tien nodded and put his hands in the sides of his head. "SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted and the whole room was illuminated by a blinding light.

All the Z-Fighters, extremely blinded except Tien, because of him being used to using his attack and Master Roshi, because he was using his Super-Turtle-Style-Glasses rushed to the door and got the hell out of the house. Master Roshi threw the capsule and a submarine appeared from the smoke. The gang got in there as fast as they could and Master Roshi submerged them into the water.

The lights in Kame House slowly faded away and when the reporters opened their eyes they saw the entire group was gone.

"HUH?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"COME BACK!"

"THEY DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"YOU MEAN **_OUR_** QUESTIONS, PAL!"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY THAT MAN HAD THREE EYES!"

"I WASN'T ABLE TO BUY THE CAT AND THE DOLL! I REALLY WANTED THEM!"

"AND I WASN'T ABLE TO BECOME THAT GUY'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"I WASN'T ABLE TO INTERVIEW THE BALD KID UNDER THE TABLE!"

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEIR GROUP'S NAME HAS A 'Z'!"

"I WASN'T ABLE TO GET AN AUTHOGARPH FROM BULMA BRIEFS!"

"NOR MASTER ROSHI'S!"

"I WASN'T ABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT A ROBBER WAS DOING HERE!"

"AND WHY THE PIG WAS DEMANDING A LAWYER!"

"AND ALSO WHY THERE WAS A TURTLE IN HERE!"

Suddenly, all the complaining reporters became shut for a while, as they all realized something. Something that was actually the reason they even came to this house located on an island in the middle of the sea. At the same time all the reporters mouths opened and they all exclaimed in perfect unison:

**_"WE WEREN'T ABLE TO LEARN THE BOY WHO DEFEATED KING PICCOLO'S NAME!" _**

.oO0Oo.

Many meters down on the deep sea, there was a submarine. The people inside it were sighting in relief. They did it! They had escaped from those predators people call the press. YES! THEY DID IT! They deserved a medal! They deserved Zeni! But just being together in peace will pay up well.

They laughed, fooled around, ate, slept. Thanks goodness Master Roshi's submarine was packed with food, rooms, etc!

Even though they all felt like returning to the surface they didn't dare put a foot on Kame Island, at least not yet. They didn't want to be attacked by those reporters again, ever again!

Hours went by. They decided to spend the night in there, just in case there were still reporters waiting for their arrival.

They next day, the Z-Fighters finally got the guts to get out to the surface. Much to their happiness, the reporters were all gone.

That day didn't exactly go as planned. But hey! They still had 6 days till Goku leaves to Kami's Lookout to train.

Still, they all agreed on something. Never, ever, **ever,** in the future say they are the ones who saved the Earth if they ever (and they will) do it. The reason? Simple! Saying that would be exactly as facing the enemies no hero will ever be able to fight.

And those are nothing more and nothing less than those predators people call the press!

* * *

**Sooo, there is it! My super attempt to make you guys laugh. I hope you enjoyed it! And I also hope I get the time I need to update my other stories. Well anyways, please rview to tell me what you think of this. 'Til I update again, SEE YA!**


End file.
